<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>血肉 by YIjii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019157">血肉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIjii/pseuds/YIjii'>YIjii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIjii/pseuds/YIjii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>静临，青春期，妓女梗。<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>血肉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>高二的夏天，裸露着钢筋和粗糙沙砾的坚硬石块第一次命中了他的身体——那具拥有着清丽黑发的身体，腾空飞起时犹如一张纤薄的纸片。平和岛静雄掸落制服上的灰尘，僵硬地迈开腿。穿过那扇破裂的窗，玻璃渣上躺着十七岁的折原临也。</p><p>平和岛静雄确实时常想起那个粘腻的下午。是暴力还仅仅停留在暴力的年纪，一个最糟糕的青春期。</p><p>坦白地说，一切皆可以归因于一个看似荒唐的传闻，这个传闻早在来神校园内散播了多日，然而迟钝如他，即使素来聪明的新罗都变得煞有介事，他仍不肯放弃挂在脸上的那点儿拙劣的冷漠。但某个隐晦的执念终将驱使他回归命运，于是另一个这般明媚的夏日午后，在那传闻中的地点，他见到了传闻中的男人，以及俯身于男人胯间的折原临也，那之后的一段时间里，他坚信着这仅是一次意外的偶遇。 </p><p>因此必须先从这另一个夏日午后说起，它们相隔得并不久远，并且同样明媚。那是静雄第一次驻足于这个三楼灰尘漫天的教室前，七月已在来良停留了有些时日了。</p><p>他仍能在每天上学的路上收到甜品店姐姐的一瓶牛奶，牛奶的香甜在抵达学校前变成一股咸涩的酸萦绕在舌尖，年轻男孩的身体秘密地成长着，就像校门前那棵花期已过的樱花树，仍执拗地面朝十一二点的骄阳疯狂窜高着枝丫。</p><p>就在这样荡漾着夏日野蛮生机的校园里，流言不胫而走。它流传在操场一角浑身汗味的男孩们爆发的阵阵笑声里，流传在化学教室后排女孩娇嫩的唇瓣间。几个轻飘飘的词语便如此在少年少女温湿的吐息里膨胀，他们用手和闪烁的眼神指向一个清秀的男孩，他们说，折原临也是个婊子。</p><p>是那个折原临也。是那个初次见面就企图用一把可怜小刀对付他的折原临也。</p><p>并且他得手了，划得他胸口三道伤疤。他不知道为什么新罗偏偏会和那种人成为朋友，从高一开始他们就形影不离。每次静雄去天台找新罗吃午餐，他却总是顶着那样毫无自觉的迷茫的脸说，啊，临也也在。然后他就看到不知道从哪儿跳出来的人笑得一脸灿烂，每到那时他总会失控，回过神来桌子椅子路标全都扔过去了。静雄讨厌他，讨厌极了。折原临也可以是一只聒噪的跳蚤，可以是暴力狂，可以是反社会的疯子，但是——</p><p>折原临也是个婊子，在那始终无法释怀的一刻，这句话以一种幽长的音调沉浮在静雄的心里。</p><p>静雄意识到自己认识那个男人，事实上几乎所有来良的学生都认识他。那位年过五十的化学老师，头发白了大半，素来以骚扰女学生声名远扬。一副银框眼镜架在他因喘气而微微起伏的鼻梁上，镜片的反光映着校门前那棵不再绽放的樱花树，挡住了一双深陷于欲望的眼睛。</p><p>那时同样十七岁的平和岛静雄并不能意识到的是，这将是唯一一个他认识的出现在临也床上的男人，虽然他也和其余普通的大多数一样，在短暂的利益交换后便轻轻松松提起裤子，然后就此毫无顾虑地离去。</p><p>是盛夏，操场的塑胶地面被晒得滚烫。</p><p>来良教学楼的第三层不算太高也不算太矮，热气难以到达，半个身体探出围栏尚且能看见二分之一的蓝天掩映在婆娑树影之后。这个走廊尽头上锁的教室就这样隐秘地存在于酷热暑气和阴凉树荫的缝隙间，盛夏的风也带着盛夏的温度，白色窗帘因那阵风翩然拂起，然后日光伺机而入，香樟树的气息在光影斑驳间游走。</p><p>静雄看到的是临也的侧面，隔着那扇半掩的窗户以及翻飞的白色窗帘，他看到临也侧身跪在地上，跪在一双穿着灰色条纹西裤的男人的腿间。</p><p>那是一个普通的、五十岁男人的生殖器，表皮松松垮垮地挂着，有半根都掩藏于杂乱干燥的体毛之下。意料之外地，粉色舌头的动作带着一种技巧，它似乎并不讨厌这种中年男人身上混合着烟草气的汗酸味，于是那层松垮的皮便因柔软唇舌的吮吸而叠起了层层褶皱。</p><p>他们的化学老师伸出一只手摁在少年白皙的后颈上。</p><p>或许是因为害怕事情败露，又或许是黑板上擦了一半的粉笔字提醒了什么，他用另一只手牢牢地撑住课桌，始终维持着一个有所保留的畏缩姿势，还不及身下的少年来得放松和自然。静雄能看到有汗水渐渐划过那层油光发亮的皮肤，所以至少，他现在是享受着快乐的。</p><p>临也脖子后面的那一小片皮肤被五根粗短的手指摁得发红，制服的白色衬衫从肩头滑落。</p><p>他逆着光，从眉骨到鼻尖再到修长脖颈连成了一条流畅而美好的曲线，那条曲线被窗外眩目的白光勾勒，此时由另一个男人的手掌操纵，并在其中起伏着，时而剧烈时而轻柔地。</p><p>后来，那是很多很多年后的后来，他继承了这个微小的动作。当折原临也拉下他的裤子，他总是要先把他拖到镜子面前去，他喜欢看着镜子里的他为自己口交，然后卡住他的后颈，缓缓施力。镜子里的人再也不是少年，那条侧影曲线棱角分明了许多，但依旧流畅而美好。</p><p>那个时候，静雄仿佛总能看见来良三楼的那间旧教室，眩目的夏日白光隐隐浮现，笼罩在很多很多年后新宿深红的晚霞之上，随秋夜的降临又悄无声息地消逝。 </p><p>可现在，他的脚下凝滞了。他来得其实并不是时候，一出色情戏已经接近尾声。根据那些藏在被子里、书架后的劣质成人影片里的情节，可以这样公允地说。</p><p>有好几种线索都印证了这个事实，比如男人愈发难以自持的呼吸，比如少年颤抖的双腿，比如扔在地上的纸巾和打结的避孕套。在那个隔着玻璃和白色窗帘的匆促的一瞥里，这些线索从那幅扭曲又艳丽的画面里飞快地跳脱出来，悉数划过视野。而最后，是那半张侧脸——</p><p>一双盈盈发亮眼睛就藏在细碎黑发后面，少年稚气未脱的脸上生出一种似是生动的妩媚，仅仅是一瞬间。</p><p>静雄觉得，临也绝对是发现了他的。</p><p>那一瞬间的眼神从此无尽地困扰着他。他越是想着它，越是疑惑，便越不得不怀疑自己的判断，临也当时究竟有没有看到他？一连几个夜晚，他辗转反侧，无法入睡。</p><p>回忆起来，关于这次不期而遇，或许是因为彼时他与折原临也还远未到恨彼此入骨的程度——他似乎采取了一种最平衡理性和人情的处理方法。但无论如何，这对习惯暴力的他来说都几乎是一个相当有勇气的选择，是值得炫耀的。</p><p>他离开了。</p><p>即使难以摆脱的男性特质始终在胸口作祟——因为他不知道临也是否出自自己的意愿，尽管是那个不招人喜欢的临也，但他那样瘦的身体被蛮力控制着，他或许应该冲上去给那个老男人一拳——但是，他选择了离开，有些仓惶地，并且自说自话地为临也保守了那个他认为的秘密，他甚至是有些骄傲的。</p><p>就是在回去的路上，在那个楼梯的转角处，他看到了那群觊觎这个秘密的男孩，然后保护了它。</p><p>他们身上散发的尽是那个年纪人类男孩的味道的——青春的、热烈的。亦或正是因为热烈的青春总是蛮狠而无畏，本质的刻薄恶意也更轻易地浮上水面，并无自觉地，以同样热烈的姿态招摇着。</p><p>那是一群高年级的男孩，常常在放学后仍流连于操场和篮球场间，偶尔与隔壁女中的辣妹以及街上的暴走族厮混。他们并没有规矩地穿着校服，扣子胡乱松开着，白色布料上沾染了泥土和汗，吵闹地勾肩搭背地走来。</p><p>静雄想到了临也，那个同样是十七八岁的临也，现在仍跪在三楼的教室里的。然而他们身上的气味是那么不一样，当然，那时的他还未领略到临也身上迥然不同的恶意，那股恶意也还没有发育到失控的程度，但这样的联想依旧令静雄感到眩恶。</p><p>他们就这样带着泥土和汗勾肩搭背地走来，在看到静雄的那一刻争相露出惊喜的神色。</p><p>喂，静雄，你看到了？你看到了吗？ </p><p>你在说什么？</p><p>就是那个啊，那个！ </p><p>他们喊叫着，然后压低了声音。就是那个折原临也，他们说。</p><p>你还不知道啊？就是二年级那个，成绩很好长得还可以的那个。听说他在援交诶！每天放学上的都是不同男人的车，而且竟然还搞上了学校里的老师——啊，我们也是听说的，听说就是每天午休，三楼不是没人么，还真是个荡——</p><p>没看到。</p><p>啊？</p><p>所以说没看到啊！那里一个人都没有！你们很吵诶！</p><p>静雄抓着楼梯扶手的手青筋暴起，金属喀的一声折成两截。冷静下来的时候，男孩们已如一盘沙子般散去了。</p><p>他发现他的指尖正在发抖。</p><p> </p><p>那天下午静雄回到教室，英语课已经开始一会儿了。</p><p>他算得上是一个普通的、尊师守礼的高中生，他不经常迟到。于是轻手轻脚地从后门绕进课堂，坐回那张靠窗的书桌边，窗外万年不变的景致正安静地等待着他。他突然感到暴露在阳光下的那面脸颊微微发烫，一时间窸窣蝉鸣盖过了朗读课文的声音、交头接耳的声音，然后无限地放大。</p><p>那个时候，临也究竟有没有发现他？——他冥思苦想着。所以，从那以后的一段日子里，一段不长的日子里，就让平和岛静雄纵容着自己沉浸在这平实而诱人的和平中一会儿吧。</p><p>这样的和平也同样恪尽职守地在来良这块不大的土地上维持着，尽管那些青春纯挚的谣言与恶意依旧暗涛汹涌，但又有什么关系呢。一个男孩无论和谁做爱、无论和多少人做爱，骄阳仍照常升起，享受着校门口那棵花期已过的樱花树朝它疯狂地发情，什么都不会改变。</p><p>他有意地回避着折原临也。</p><p>并不能怪他冲动——冲动地与临也为敌又冲动地收起拳头。</p><p>也许，更重要的是，他知道了一个秘密。在他目睹它的一瞬间，它就也成为他的秘密了。虽然是一个晦暗的恶心的秘密，但无论如何，他们都分享着它，并且，他已然冲动地保护过它一次了，不是吗？</p><p>这不是一件辛苦的事，他们不同班，平时很难见到。而且在那之前，一直都是临也去找碴，或者跟在他和新罗后面像个赶不走的苍蝇一样吵闹。</p><p>如果见到他，必须像什么都没发生过一样，他暗暗地下定决心，如果他还敢来找碴，就狠狠地打回去，要比平时认真一百倍。</p><p>他真傻，躲躲藏藏的样子可不是若无其事的。</p><p>虽然这一天也并未到来。</p><p>他在每个课间都躲到整个学校人群最密集的地方去，戏剧社团或者体育部，让那些七嘴八舌的家伙掩护着他，因为他知道临也是不喜欢人多的。他在午休的时候发疯似的跑回家，在家里吃午饭，因为他再也不能去天台了，临也一定在那儿。</p><p>他是否也会看到这样一个胆小的四处逃窜的自己呢，一如既往地站在楼顶，居高临下地注视着？静雄没有时间去思考这个问题了。</p><p>他终日彷徨，渐渐发现这是缺乏意义的。临也没有出现。</p><p>不，他并不是消失了，静雄是能在学校里看见他的，也能听到，毕竟，他仍是身处流言蜚语中心的人物。他透过新罗那间社团教室半掩的门看见了他，歪着头靠在窗栏上，像是百无聊赖地听着新罗滔滔不绝些什么。他在楼顶看到了他，那是他站在操场偷偷地向上瞥，一个恍惚的影子便一闪而过。临也是在这儿的，他不只是存在于学生课后污秽的闲聊中，他也就在这个校园里，在几步之遥的教室之内，他只不过是不再出现于雄身边罢了。</p><p>也许是静雄误会了什么。</p><p>也许就是那个时候，在与那个似是生动的妩媚眼神相交的一刻，一种暧昧的、孰真孰假的共犯的情愫错误地生发了。</p><p>静雄心不在焉地整理自己的书包，他背上书包，在走廊和学校并不宽阔的路上笔直地走着，他在学校外面徘徊了好一会儿，直到黄昏的霞光染上天空，直到他迎来了真正的、华灯璀璨的池袋夜晚。然后他毫无由来地想，天黑了，他会回家吗？</p><p>就是在这样一个晴朗的夏夜里，平和岛静雄平生第一次意识到了他的性欲——对折原临也的性欲，那种蜿蜒绕上脊梁骨、尖锐而绵长的欲望。对，夏天仍未过去，它仍然是四季循环里最骄横的一个，用日光融化一切，再用雨和闪电刻骨铭心。</p><p>那是一个毫无特色的房间。</p><p>有一套桌椅和单人床，都有些旧了。墙壁有遭人破坏的痕迹，是小时候留下的。虽然现在有时也会一个人生气，但弟弟就住在隔壁，一看到那面墙，他便很安心。</p><p>地板和桌上散落着作业本和一些书。作业没有翻开，笔袋好好地放在一边。静雄现在看着它们却很烦躁。</p><p>是因为这些书卷气的东西让他想到折原临也吗？临也确实是属于那种聪明的好学生。静雄第一次看到他的时候——指在他们大打出手前，他看到那个黑发少年把制服穿得很挺阔，一个人安静地站在那儿，他即有一种感觉，那种聪明和教室前排那些木讷的优等生是不一样的。终于，他关了灯，他把手伸进裤子里。</p><p>一盏暖黄的吊灯本来挂在天花板上晃悠着，关上之后，窗外的夜空就变得明晰了，能看清夜晚紫黑云朵的细节和远处一些同样飘摇的灯。有汽车从楼下经过，少年的影子便在苍白而斑驳的墙壁上颠簸，最后随光的远去消失。他闭上眼睛，是那个折原临也，漂亮的嘴唇，吞吐着一根丑陋的生殖器。那是和那些藏在床单下、书架后劣质成人影片里的女人并不相同的身体，是还未成熟的、纤细而羸弱的。对，他还穿着制服，皱皱的白衬衫脱了一半，松松垮垮的裤子挂在两根白净的大腿上。</p><p>——就是二年级那个，成绩很好长得还可以的那个。</p><p>——真是个荡妇。</p><p>他们这么说着。</p><p>青春期的性幻想同样蛮狠而无畏。他看到他把折原临也从那个油腻男人的手中夺回来，温柔地抚慰着他瑟瑟发抖的背脊，然后吻上那片红肿的唇。他又看到在一幢空荡荡的教学楼里，一场旷日持久的追逐结束后，他把他狠狠摔在水泥地上，然后贯穿了那副血淋淋的身体。</p><p>静雄把自己弄得很脏。</p><p>回过神来全身是汗，精液黏在指间和内裤里。啊，真恶心。他想，然后是长久的静默。</p><p>他的身体精疲力竭了，但不知道为什么，他突然强烈地渴望着一场按部就班的猫鼠游戏，和折原临也，就是现在，就像往常那样。他渴望着被那把精致小巧的凶器挑衅着，渴望着看那银白的光跟随一个细瘦的人影在眼前闪烁，渴望着像野兽那般即刻紧绷全身的肌肉，在那个居高临下的、赤裸的凝视里，亟不可待地冲进陷阱，扑到他的身上，拽着那件校服衬衫洁白无暇的领子。</p><p>然后问他，为什么？</p><p>为什么什么呢？</p><p>为什么要给那个男人口交？你不是那个自视甚高的折原临也吗，为什么要当一个妓女。苍白的问题轻飘飘地从脑海里溜出来，这是一个多么老套庸俗的情节啊。他就像其他大多数的男人一样，方才经过一场翻江倒海的肉体或思想强奸，精液还黏在他的手上，立即提起裤子劝娼从良。静雄颓然地倒在床上，他在那间三楼教室的窗前硬了，他终于承认，必须承认。</p><p>那至少可以是，为什么明明那样逃避着他，却又这样强烈地想见到他呢？</p><p> </p><p>终于，他的愿望在很快到来的第二天下午实现了，就是最开始说到的，这个粘腻的夏天的下午。他扯下半块墙壁，是三楼教室靠右面的那半块墙壁，狠狠地砸向临也——那个一贯灵巧敏捷的、像跳蚤一样聒噪的临也，然后准确地命中。</p><p>仍然要强调，这是一个夏天，是一个十七八岁的夏天。最毒辣的烈日方才配得上青春期最无畏的恶意，在每个夏夜湿热的梦的尽头，它假装无意地泄露一束光，阴狠又锐利地，然后一切又变得那样清晰、灼热、刺目。</p><p>于是，那天早上他仍然起晚了一刻钟。当然这不再是为了躲避谁了，是前一个辗转反侧的夜晚，他难以入梦。</p><p>于是，就在离学校还有十分钟路程的地方，离他几步之遥的地方，他看到一辆银色轿车缓慢地停靠路边，在太阳底下闪闪发亮。</p><p>于是，自然而然地，他看到折原临也下了车。</p><p>他轻盈地跳上人行道，然后转身，向驾驶室里的那个男人挥了挥手，那个年过五十、戴着眼镜的男人，他们和蔼可亲的化学老师，几天前生殖器还停留在他学生的嘴里。</p><p>男人慌张地低下了头，静雄看到那半头白发用一种滑稽的动作缩进了驾驶座的靠背里。</p><p>那一刻，几乎是下意识的，再一次的逃避。</p><p>静雄藏到了身旁电线杆的后面。</p><p>他不知道他的样子同样滑稽，他该是没有资格嘲笑别人的。就在这条平平无奇的、走过无数遍的路上，他像个陌生人一样以一种从未有过的僵硬姿态躲藏着，缩在电线杆细长的阴影下。无辜的电线杆也很难藏住男孩已发育得足够强壮的体格，但它那么光秃秃的笔直地通向天空，和学校门口那棵丰茂的发情樱花树还真不太一样。</p><p>少年的脚步就像晴天下无声绽放的烟花。单肩背着书包晃晃荡荡，那个背影无异于任何一个普通的高中生，最终消失在通往来良学园的平平无奇的大路上。</p><p>静雄感到甜品店姐姐给他的牛奶正在三十三度的晴天下逐渐变凉。</p><p>整一个上午，他没有心思好好上课。尽管他平时也没有心思好好上课——他和临也那种聪明孩子不一样，但是这个上午他就是格外疲惫。他能清楚地感受到最后一丝体力正向窗外蒸发。</p><p>他一动不动地坐在他的课桌前，手臂压在未曾翻开的课本上，与课本紧密相贴的那片皮肤正在流汗，因为这是夏天，是炎热的夏天，然后他听到男男女女们在说话。</p><p>快看。</p><p>就是他吗？</p><p>不会吧？</p><p>天不会真的有人那么——</p><p>所以说到底是哪个老师啊？</p><p>啊恶心死了。</p><p>窃窃私语、笑声以及哗众取宠的臆测织成一张网包围了这间暗流汹涌的教室，里面是蠢蠢欲动的青春男女，外面是他们最爱的婊子。</p><p>静雄兀地转过头，是折原临也。</p><p>与昨晚的梦里的一模一样，规规矩矩地穿着校服。</p><p>陡然察觉的时候，那件随处可见的，朴素的白色制服竟已被迫承载了那么多羞于启齿的含义。</p><p>它在夏日夜晚一个接一个的幻想故事里，被反复温柔地抚摸又被反复粗暴地撕扯着，而这仅仅是梦，那同样一张布料以及堪堪覆盖其下的身体，是否在同样一个夜晚，一个位于偌大池袋某处的夜晚，被更加温柔或粗暴地对待着呢？可他又何从得知，那个连路标都能轻松拔起来的平和岛静雄，想象的时候却是那样小心翼翼。</p><p>隔着窗户，临也冲他笑，那个口型是在说，好久不见，小静。</p><p>又好像是，对，那些不堪入耳的揣测都是真的，唯独你知道。</p><p>一种似是而非的、共犯的情愫正伪装成约定的样子，在这个草木疯狂生长的季节里，慵懒地膨胀。</p><p>下个刹那，上课铃刺耳地响起，静雄追了出去。他的衣摆掀落了书本，纸张哗啦啦地飘下来。他的手肘碰翻了隔壁女同学桌上的杯子，打湿了她的衣服。在铃声、女孩的尖叫和仍不停歇的闲言碎语中，他绷紧全身肌肉如野兽般冲了出去，亟不可待地。 </p><p>他再次默许冲动控制了他，那本来就是深深融入暴力血液的、与生俱来的一部分。</p><p> </p><p>偶尔，当他回忆起这一天，这个下午，画面——那个他们彼此都同样熟知的来良，剔除了某些躁动的或沸腾的，呈现出的似乎是一种奇异而和谐的颜色。</p><p>静雄熟悉它的每一砖，每一面墙，每一根被他折断的栏杆，每一扇打碎的窗。所以，当他奔跑在那个敏捷身影后，奔跑在这条撒满夏日阳光的走廊上，他清楚地知道终点是什么在等待着他，正如他无法摆脱怪物的本能，他也无法停下脚步。</p><p>他冲出教室后门的下一刻折原临也就跑开了，一如既往地，就像每一次猫鼠游戏开始的那样。所以那时他便也同样清楚地知道了，坚不可摧的折原临也并不为那些污言秽语困扰不是吗？他早该知道了。</p><p>三楼的旧教室隐秘地存在于酷热暑气和阴凉树荫的缝隙间，它有透明干净的窗户和白色窗帘，盛夏温热的风拂过带来阳光和盛夏的味道，但他现在并闻不到那股香樟的气息，在这万木葱茏的生机里，迟钝依旧阻止了他对周遭有所感知。</p><p>他只是扶着墙壁喘气，鼻腔里尽是风干的涩味。</p><p>他们穿过好一条条笔直的走廊直至三楼无人的尽头，那并不是一个很长的旅程，他们曾从学校追出好几个街区，把半个池袋都搞得天翻地覆，这比他们之间任何一场追逐打斗都要短暂，但他们好像都筋疲力尽了。</p><p>折原临也，你到底想干什么？</p><p>他质问道，他好久没有说过那个名字了，脱口而出时齿间的感觉是陌生的。。</p><p>临也也是气喘吁吁的，可他和静雄不一样，他是聪明孩子，知道要先发制人地露出獠牙，好让那些酝酿许久的毒液一击毙命。于是，几乎是迫不及待地——</p><p>小静。 </p><p>他慢慢地抬起一只手，白玉一样的手指朝着教室里面那张旧旧的课桌。</p><p>那张曾用来发泄过龌龊欲望的课桌。</p><p>记起来了吗？</p><p>就在这儿。</p><p>那天下午，看得满意吗？</p><p>很快的停顿。</p><p>然后乘胜追击。</p><p>我不在的这段时间里，有没有想着我自慰？</p><p>他绽放了一个诡秘的笑。</p><p>像是并不期待着回答似的，迎着从走廊窗户伺机而入的风，他轻轻地靠在墙上。</p><p>一个不曾存在的约定打破了，咔的一声清脆锐利，几不可闻。</p><p>平和岛静雄觉得他是应该感到生气的。一种熟悉的、鲜明的力量包裹了他逐渐下沉的心，他等待着它燃烧，等待着爆炸，在他不长的、至今为止的人生里，他始终被这股莫可名状的力量操控，然后变成一个称职的怪物。</p><p>但那一刻，那团火焰一般的力量像是突然失去了燃料，然后已然溺水的心就像断了线一样向更深的地方坠去。他意识到他没有任何愤怒的理由，很奇怪。</p><p>他猛地扑过去，两人距离骤然缩短。他去拉扯他的领子，男孩轻易地便被拽了起来。他比他矮一些，执拗地仰着头。静雄停下了。</p><p>因为折原临也什么都没有做。</p><p>举起的拳头颤抖着悬在空气中。</p><p>因为他不过是让一个迟钝又愚蠢的男孩看到妓女服务嫖客，无论那是否有意，但从此男孩就把他奉为性幻想里的偶像，在一个个夜晚的梦里升华，为他浪荡的行为辩护，并企图给自己戴上英雄的帽子。</p><p>是他自己硬要把阴谋当成秘密，当成珍贵的约定，然后在他同样并无过错的、蓄谋已久的疏远里自作多情。至始至终都是他的眼睛、他的想象不是吗。</p><p>一个冰凉锋利的东西抵住了他的喉咙。</p><p>是临也的刀。</p><p>他仍是想要杀死他的。</p><p>静雄感到自己正逐渐向那股缺乏理由、莫可名状的愤怒妥协。</p><p>他最终拽着领子把临也扔了出去，狠狠地撞开了那间旧教室的门。后者堪堪支撑住身体，后退，站稳的那一瞬间他再次熟练地抽出小刀，笑得并不狼狈。</p><p>小静，知道你为什么生气吗？</p><p>他这样说道，声音压得极低，一句话轻佻地转了好几个调。</p><p>他逆光站着，窗外蓝天白日的明媚几乎要把那个灰黑色的剪影吞没，刀尖执着地明亮，霎那间似乎迸发出一种悲怆来。</p><p>平和岛静雄相信那个尖锐的物体已经做好了毫无保留地朝他刺来的准备，其实它对他来说算不上威胁，他曾经尝过那东西的滋味，不过是胸口豁开了几道猩红的口子，疼痛迟迟来临时伤口已经出现愈合的迹象。</p><p>好在此后经年的打斗会为对手的刀技带来可观的飞跃，等到那时他已熟练掌握将这六寸金属刻入磐石般坚硬肉体的精确力道，攻击便不再流于皮肤浅表，尽管这到最后也没能成功杀死谁。</p><p>此时他却再也无法等待了，他拆了那边窗帘的架子用尽全力扔了过去，被轻易地躲过。从那件略微宽大的制服中不难看出，那个人的身体是极为轻的，在循环的猫鼠游戏中，空荡的白衬衣和刚掷来的白窗帘一样，被反复灌进了风。</p><p>风里他的声音继续着。</p><p>因为你知道你的想象都是假的，就是不愿意面对。</p><p>你知道吗？那天下午还有今天早上，你的表情从来没有让我失望过。你应该看一看你那副躲躲藏藏的样子，一个嫁接了人类感情的怪物。你就是不肯相信我是个婊子，所以我才讨厌你。</p><p>你喜欢上我了不是吗？</p><p>在裸露着钢筋和粗糙沙砾的坚硬石块击中他的身体前，折原临也这样说道。</p><p>然后那副拥有着清丽黑发的身体，如同一张纤薄的纸片腾空飞起。优美地划过半空，撞碎这间旧教室明净的窗户，最终落在阳光下熠熠生辉的玻璃渣上。</p><p>玻璃渣上躺着十七岁的折原临也，他的身体在流血。</p><p>他终没那么容易死，露出最后一颗毒牙来，气若游丝。</p><p>那么小静，要和我做爱吗？</p><p> </p><p>就像这种生物本身一样，男孩们关于性爱的想象总是那么苍白、贫瘠、千篇一律。</p><p>在晴朗的下午，在那些昏昏欲睡的课堂上，他们目光灼灼地凝视着讲台上用甜美声音朗读课文的女老师，大脑里荡漾着她翕动的唇，荡漾着她被黑色短裙包裹的臀部以及大腿，在每个夜晚来临后对那些嘴唇臀部和大腿进行不厌其烦的阐释。尽管已经在劣质成人片里见过一千个女老师一万个水管工，他们仍沉浸于这些如出一辙的幻想里，永远不醒来。</p><p>平和岛静雄终究不能成为那样的男孩，那样芸芸众生里的一个男孩。他是一个怪物。那一身巨大而无用的力量只会把课本撕成碎片，把讲台碾成粉末，然后听穿短裙的老师和梳着长长马尾辫的女同桌惊叫着逃离他，然后说，怪物。</p><p>诚然青春期的他同样憧憬着那些乏善可陈却美好温柔的爱——在狭小的角落里憧憬着，在他那间毫无特色的房间里，关上灯把手伸进裤子里，释放。可终于，他们迎来了这个美丽的夏天，猩红的血和伤口终于夺回了它应有的位置，它们随着刻进骨子里的凶狠戾气翩然而至、随七月的风起舞。</p><p>它们用折原临也的声音说，好久不见。</p><p>它们说，你被兽性浇灌的性欲，永远和鲜血联系在一起。</p><p>你在说什么？</p><p>你疯了？</p><p>静雄感到自己正在竭力阻止什么，可是那些轻轻跳出喉咙的词语太过虚弱了。</p><p>临也用一种看起来极其痛苦的姿势站了起来，脸上带着得胜的微笑。</p><p>玻璃渣嵌进一层薄薄的皮肤里，像灿灿的光点披在身上。</p><p>像一颗剖开的、娇艳欲滴的石榴。</p><p>他的手臂绕上了他的脖子，玻璃渣刺得皮肤发痒。</p><p>他比他矮一些，所以这个动作并不容易，但他仍然执拗地踮起脚，就像每次被握住脖颈仍执拗地仰起头。</p><p>喂，静雄。</p><p>这是临也第一次叫他的名字。</p><p>他的吐息抚摩在耳畔，潮湿的、柔软的，夏夜的触感。</p><p>他说，我太知道你在想什么了。</p><p>当你看到我和那个男人做的时候、看到我从他的车上下来的时候，你就明白了对不对？</p><p>可是你太善良了，你觉得我可是那个恨透了你的折原临也啊。但我告诉你，我和他做就是因为他们说的都是真的，因为我本来就有那么不堪。</p><p>至于你归根结底还是那个拳头和下体都管不住的怪物罢了。你不是早就想这么做了吗？</p><p>所以，不来吗？你那么喜欢我，我不收你的钱。他说，然后收紧手臂，把他的血蹭在静雄覆盖着一层汗水的胸口上，那是他们的第一个拥抱。</p><p>你看，这不是很精神吗。他的膝盖抵在静雄的双腿间，那儿硬得发胀。</p><p> </p><p>他们的第一个拥抱在疼痛中落幕。</p><p>静雄从来不知道拥抱原来是这样一种感觉，不知道体温与体温的对峙还可以拥有那样丰富的触感。折原临也的手滑下了他的背脊，隔着一层浸润汗水的布料并不温柔地抚摸，他能感受到那就是那双习惯握刀的手——握着刀企图杀死他的手，他能感受到融入每一寸骨节里，他再熟悉不过的凶狠的力量，钝痛加温着血液，又凝成利刃生生进扎进皮肉里。</p><p>摇摇欲坠的、怪物的理智终于得到最后的理由溜走，然后听到大脑在耳边欢欣地低语，它说，去告诉他。</p><p>去告诉折原临也，你说得没错，我就是个怪物，你以为我不敢吗？</p><p>他深深地吸气，放任手臂由一个看不见的磁铁驱使着拥上临也的后背，放任它在那个比自己瘦弱许多的身体上复仇般地施力，让疼痛撕开无数道裂缝，纵容从裂缝中迸溅而出的力量发疯失控，把血肉撕碎糅进胸口，把呼吸打乱吞入喉咙。他听到颈窝传来一声极轻的笑，他便知道折原临也再一次地赢了，且不费吹灰之力地。</p><p>然后性欲——终于可以成为性欲了。它不再是十七岁男孩只敢闷在被子里飞扬跋扈的幻想，它不再是隔着玻璃的望眼欲穿，它不再需要旁观者的伪装了。</p><p>他抱他抱得紧，踉跄着后退，跌跌撞撞地回那间三楼的旧教室里，摔倒在旧课桌斑驳粗糙的木质桌面上。</p><p>临也挂在他身上几乎喘不过气，静雄贴着他的脖子咬着，毕竟年轻男孩不懂亲吻不是吗？他仍有力气逮住空当嘲笑，小静，迷上这种成为男人的感觉了吗？你觉得明天会怎么样？让他们都知道到你睡了那个高二的婊子如何？</p><p>那可就太有趣了。</p><p>静雄只顾着急急忙忙地去解他的扣子，他的手指沾满了汗使不上力，最终那件短袖制服衬衣嘶的一声扯开一道口子，像死掉的白色蝴蝶一半双翅膀断在地上，半双翅膀滑落在肩头。里面清瘦的胸膛终于挣脱束缚，大口呼吸着，呼吸着属于七月自由的风，呼吸着空气里彼此血夜和汗水交融的滚烫腥味，震颤着，起伏。</p><p>血液蜿蜒着爬过锁骨、腰直到大腿，绕过星星点点的玻璃碎片，红色标记把皮肤割裂，像夏天的闪电撕碎天空。他们最终保持着一个不太温柔也不太美丽的姿势，他绵软的身体安静地倒在那张粗糙的桌面上，后背刺痛，然后被来自腹下的、更尖锐的刺痛代替，他咬着嘴唇，大腿磨着静雄的腰，然后很快，男孩进入了他。</p><p>就像那个夏夜的梦。</p><p>后来静雄交往了一些女人，一些真正柔软的腰肢和胸脯，夏夜就不再来了。</p><p> </p><p>下课铃声响了。</p><p>它响得尖锐而精妙，一针见血、不留情面。</p><p>临也仍躺在那张桌子上，风拂过细碎的黑发，他闭着眼睛。</p><p>我带你去医务室。</p><p>静雄听到自己用干巴巴的声音说，然后去拽那只手。</p><p>过了好久，他感到手心传来细小的疼痛，是五根手指嵌了进来。</p><p>带我去新罗那儿。</p><p>他仍闭着眼睛。</p><p>Tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>